


Exchange

by minkhollow



Series: 12 of 882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods [2]
Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Crossover, Gen, heathen gods challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marquis picks up and disposes of an interesting trinket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> [Appeasing the Heathen Gods](http://circe-tigana.livejournal.com/247866.html) again.

The Marquis got the coin at a Floating Market, in exchange for some information. It was one of the few times he didn’t ask for a favor as payment. He’d never seen anything like it, which was part of the reason why he accepted it. Gold had less value in undercities than other places, but it still retained some.

It wasn’t long before he decided he never wanted to see anything like it again. He passed it on, after a few days, to some poor sap who owed him a favor and told him to keep an eye on it.


End file.
